Far Away
by radomile4
Summary: Alec goes off to fight a demon. Based on the song Far Away by Nickelback. Alec/Magnus


**Based on the song Far Away by Nickelback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, any of the books, or the characters (meaning Alec, Magnus, etc.) Everything belongs to the brilliant author, Cassandra Clare.**

**Far Away**

* * *

I sighed as Alec's phone went off. He picked it up, and when I looked at him questioningly, he mouthed, "Jace" at me, before leaving the room to argue with the boy on the phone. Again, I sighed. Jace only interrupted Alec and my time together for one reason.

Alec reentered the room after he hung up. The guilty look on his face was all the proof I needed to conclude my thinking.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. We need to get rid of this one before it destroys any more lives." He answered. I gulped. I really didn't like the sound of that.

"Alec, I have a really bad feeling about this. Please don't go." I pleaded hopelessly. The young shadowhunter's beautiful blue eyes looked up at me, filled with guilt, and reluctance to leave.

"Magnus, I'm really sorry. They need me; they don't stand a chance with only three people." He replied. I just looked back at him.

"I'll be careful, I promise. I won't be reckless." He added. I grunted, knowing full well that he probably won't keep his promise.

"I just don't want to lose you." I said. Alec sighed, smiled slightly, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled up at me, tightening his arms around me. I put my arms around him.

"Impossible," I whispered. Then I bent down to kiss him. His lips met mine, a silent and breathtaking dance between two lovers. He ended the kiss, and walked towards the door, where I imagine Jace was waiting for him in a car. Before Alec went out the door, I grabbed him, holding him close and breathing in his scent.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and once again his love-filled beautiful blue eyes blew me away.

"I love you, too." He replied with a small smile. We shared a short—way too short—kiss, and then he was walking away towards the car. I made eye contact with Jace, and gave him the look—the look that meant _you better not let anything happen to my boyfriend or else, Nephlim. _He just nodded at me. I waved at Alec, then Jace put the car in reverse. I stared at my love until the car turned a corner, and I couldn't see him anymore.

I retreated back into my apartment. I sent a passive glance towards the table, complete with lit candles, the perfect romantic dinner—interrupted. Even after a year of those phones calls, I still wasn't used to it. Chairman Meow came up to me and started rubbing himself against my legs, purring. I pushed him away and retreated to my room. I fell down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. Impossible to sleep, but too worried to actually do anything. I just lay there, waiting for my love to come home to me.

I don't know how much time passed when the phone rang. Hurrying over to it, desperate to hear his voice, I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked quickly, hopefully.

"Magnus." I frowned. This was not Alec's voice. "Magnus, this is Jace," Jace continued. My blood turned to ice. My heart literally stopped beating for a minute.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry… there was an explosion… Alec was nowhere to be found. Magnus? Magnus?" I didn't answer. The receiver was having trouble staying in my hand; I was shaking too much. I hung up the phone, and sunk to the floor.

"Alec." I whispered. I was too shocked, too frozen to cry. All I could do was just sit there, and stare blankly ahead. "Alec. Alec. Alec. How could you do this to me?" All in a strained whisper. My hand accidentally touched something next to me. I looked down, and recognized it as one of his shirts. Involuntarily, I picked it up, and clutched it to my chest, taking in his scent. Without warning, I started crying.

Then, against my own will, I started thinking. Thinking of the time I first met him. Oh, how his gorgeous eyes captivated me, the blush that spread over his cheeks after I told him to call me actually made my heart beat faster. I could smell the innocence radiating off him… he wasn't going to call me back.

That time when Clary drew her fearless rune on him, and he was about to out himself—us—to his parents. I remember him saying, "Mother. Father. There's something I have to tell you. I'm seeing someone. I'm seeing a Downworlder. In fact, I'm seeing a war--." I couldn't let him finish, even though I wanted him to so much. That would just hurt him too much, and I wouldn't have been able to see him hurt.

I thought of the time he fell of Valentine's ruddy boat. In my head, I was convinced he was gone. Nothing else mattered as long as he was okay. I abandoned everything just to swim out to him, to save him. And then he gave me the incredible gift of being able to use his strength. My love for him increased tenfold at that moment.

Then that time where he saved my life in Idris, when we were fighting off those demons. Then he said to me, "You never called me back." I was speechless. "I called you so many times, and you never called me back." Oh, if he knew how much I really wanted to call him back. But I couldn't, not yet. I couldn't be broken again. And when I told him I loved him… and that deal. Not really followed through in the way that I had thought, but I was introduced to his family in a better way.

Then in Alicante. My brave little shadowhunter came up to me, and asked me to be his partner in the battle. Then he grabbed my arm, and started drawing the rune. I didn't pay any attention to the rune at that point, I was too busy noting the close proximity and trying to slow my heartbeat to pay attention to a silly drawing. Then he looked up at me, and I was surprised by the amount of love in his eyes, He grabbed me, and kissed me in the Accords Hall, in front of everyone—his parents, his fellow shadowhunters, everyone. That was the first day we were officially a couple. And one of the best days of my life.

And all the time we had after that, happy, together. He would come over to my apartment every day. Some nights he slept over. I remember one day when we went down to the lake, and carved our initials into a tree. An AL + MB in a heart, permanently engraved there.

I stopped there—no, I cannot permit myself to think about… him. Alec, my Alec. What will I do without you? Without even knowing it, I realized that I was crying through my flashbacks.

Suddenly I felt like screaming. How dare he do this to me? What right did he have? To march into my life, steal my heart, then suddenly cut himself out of it??? Why?? My sobs increased. I looked at the clock. The numbers were a blur to me. Why does it even matter? Nothing matters. My love is gone, my reason to live has left. What more do I have left? Nothing.

I didn't know how long I sat there, against the wall. Then knocking at the door broke me out of my trance. I didn't want to answer it. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

Then the knocking became more insistent. I got up blindly and approached the door, with full intent of screaming at the person to go away and slam the door in his/her face. Just when I opened the door, I stopped. No. Impossible.

I found myself staring at a very familiar shade of blue. My favorite shade of blue. And I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I started hyperventilating, telling myself that I was hallucinating; this was my mind playing a cruel joke on me.

"Magnus?" A soft voice spoke my name. "Magnus, it's me." He continued whispering.

"No. No, it's not possible." I couldn't even recognize my own voice; it was so broken.

"Magnus, I'm here. I'm okay." Then he wrapped his arms around me, tight. And I felt at home, knowing for certain now I wasn't hallucinating.

"Alec." I choked back a sob, and pulled him closer to me, burying my head in his shoulder. It didn't matter that he was covered in soot. It didn't matter that he was getting ash into my apartment. All that mattered was that he was here, and in my arms, right at that moment. And I was never going to let him go.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
